Granger No More
by Miss-Be-Haven
Summary: Hermione is Adopted Could her biological parents be from the Malfoy family? read it find out please read and review


**Granger No More**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any thing it all belongs to the famous J.K and now matter what I do it will always be her not me got it. Good go on now read it!**

**This is dedicated to my friend Jordan who's big mouth finally came in handy.**

The sun was shining and all the world was at peace as Hermione Granger daintily walked over to her Bedroom window at her parent's house in down town London. As she peered through the window like every day, which was her routine to figure out how it was going to be that day. Whether rain, snow, or a marvellous day which Hermione had chosen for her weather forecast for today.

Hermione was very excited because in only 24 days it would be August 15th and she would be turning 15 years old and it would be her Sweet Heart Birthday. Hermione was aesthetic because she would be starting her Fifth year as a Gryffindor at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.

Hermione was having a great time inspecting the streets of London that she did not notice the disoriented voices coming from her parents' room just down the hall from her.

"What are we going to do Gary?" Said a frazzled Mrs. Granger.

"I don't know Kathy!" replied an equally stressed out Mr. Granger.

Mr and Mrs Granger were frantically pacing back and forth in their bedroom between their king-sized bed and the dresser drawers. They were about to put a hole right through the carpet until they heard Hermione walking down the hall right to where they were. Quickly they jumped into their bed and under the cover just in time. Because at that very moments Hermione knocked on the door and preceded to the side of the bed where her parents were.

Hermione slowly began to question "Mom, Dad are you two all right? I heard theses voices and . . . "

"We are all right dear" interrupted Mr. Granger

"Well I though I heard you guys arguing and I just came to make sure everything was okay" Explained Hermione with a look of discomfort on her face.

"Your mother and I must have just been talking a bit too loudly and you though we were arguing that's all Honey." Said Mr. Granger out of the blink of an eye.

Then Mrs. Granger gave her husband that said thank god you can think on your feet. With that Hermione headed back to her room convinced that her parents were telling the truth and they had just been talking a bit two loudly for her liking. So Hermione went back to her room to finish getting ready for the day.

"That was too close Gary we have to tell her before it is too late!" Said whispered Mrs. Granger.

"I know Kathy. But how? I say we just have the best time we can before she's gone." Replied Mr. Granger.

So with that final word said Mr and Mrs Granger set off to get ready for work.

They found Hermione down stares pealing and orange and eating a bowl of cereal when they came downstairs and the kissed her on the forehead and headed off to work.

Bye Mom Bye Dad Called Hermione as her parents reached the door and they gave her one last good look and walked out of the door leaving Hermione alone till 4:30 that night. Hermione had always enjoyed her days alone when her parents went to work. It gave her the opportunity to have some freedom and go off alone.

Hermione sat there eating thinking of what she would do today. This was also part of Hermione's daily routine to eat her breakfast and figure out where she would go today. Last week she visited Ron and Ginny at the burrow. And a few days ago she went to the park by the Dursley's to visit Harry. But today she was out of friends and ideas she decided that today would be a good day to take a nice long walk around town to see if there were any interesting places or stores she had not already visited

So Hermione finished her cereal and got her coat and shoes and headed down the street toward all the shops and restaurants. Hermione had been wandering around for sometime now until she found a little park and decided that she would sit down at one of the benches and read her book. She read her book very quietly by a huge oak tree until her peaceful read was rudely interrupted by a huge bang. And out of no where popped out a person.

_A wizard she thought to herself aspirating in the middle of a park in the middle of the day how stupid could they be!_ Hermione thought to herself.

But as she opened her eyes wider to see the strange figure she noticed that there was no one the but that she had been so peaceful that she had dosed off and the bang was her book shutting and Hermione was in such a need for a fellow Witch or Wizard that she was dreaming them up in her sleep.

_Great I finally get away to relax and all I can think of is going back! _She thought to herself.

So to stop herself from dreaming up anymore witches and wizards she got up and walked her half an hour walk back to her house which took twice as long because she was very tired now. It was almost two thirty-now and she still had about two hour before her parents would arrive home so she popped herself some popcorn and sat down to read her book late into the afternoon. Hermione had once again fallen asleep reading but this time it was peaceful and magic less and she was woken up by the sound of her arriving parents.

The next couple of days were like that with Hermione dreaming about the world of the witches and the wizards. She found that the days were becoming very long and trying and she felt like sleeping all day which quite frankly is what she did for most of the day. As the days drew closer two her birthday it got more and more exciting and more and more difficult to keep her self occupied until her parents came up the idea that she should plan a huge party to celebrate with all of her friends and Hermione decided to get on the planning of her party right away. She had to change her normal muggle like home into a blasting wizardry friendly environment to host her big bash.

Hermione got right into the fact that she would be hosting a birthday party for herself and that she would be doing all dressed up with party decorations for the witches and wizards that would be coming but that was an easy thing to figure out that Hermione would be inviting Ron and Ginny Wesley and Harry Potter Her three best and only friends in the whole world and she knew it wasn't a lot of people but when it is the boy who lived the boy who can't shut up and the girl who has to deal with the boy who can't shut up you got a really good lot to hang around with. Even though Ginny was a year younger than Hermione she still felt that she was one of her best friends because you can't go around talking girl talk around Harry and Ron Just like Harry and Ron could not go around talking to Hermione about Quidditch so without Ginny Hermoine would be totally lost and Helpless.

After Three days of complete hard work Hermione had planned the perfect Party. She would have the whole house it dimmed light with Thousands of candles floating over top of them like the welcoming ceremony at Hogwarts. She would have everything in the colours of Gryffindor and everything else wizardry. She would have a huge cake with everyone's favourite flavour. Hermione had also planned to have a great amount of games and music going on, she had also made up some glow in the dark invitations to give out to her friends to deliver to them when she went by the houses and luckily enough for her Harry was spending the rest of the summer at the Weasleys so she would only have to make one stop. She was going to right them a letter and they use flu powder to get there but she insisted on informing them even though they had all said drop bye any time she thought it would be rude so she wrote a letter and was waiting for it to return.

Just then she heard a rattling at the window and it was her owl with a letter telling Hermione that it was all right to drop by then so with that she got into the fire place and said her farewell to her parents and flued herself right into the Weasleys Kitchen. As she came out of the fireplace she dusted off her clothes and found Harry and Ron in the living room playing Wizards Chess and Ginny in the corner reading a book as Hermione cleared her throat her friends looked up from their activity's to see a smiling Hermione in the Kitchen.

"Hermione you're here?" Yelled Ginny who had just looked up from her book and now running to Hermione to give her a hug.

"Mione! Glad to see you again!" said Harry joining in the hug.

"Glad to have you back!" said Ron.

"Well I came to invite you to my 15th birthday party" Hermione said happily.

"Cool when is it?" The three friends said simultaneously.

"Here you can see for yourselves."Hermione replied while giving out the invites.

"So how have you been Mione?" Harry questioned.

"Good very boring until the party idea came up and then I was back in work mode." replied Hermione.

"See Harry I was right she can set herself to different speeds just like a robot." Ron said.

Once that Ron noticed the look on Hermione's face he quickly said

"But she isn't one of course!" Covering for his mistake.

"Much better." Hermione said with a tone of annoyance.

" So how has the rest of your summer gone? I wasn't here the last time you visited." Said Ginny.

"Fairly well how about you Gin?" replied Hermione.

"Well besides having to live with Ron and deal with the prankster twins I would say pretty darn good." Said Ginny.

With that they all sat around talking about their summer's and other things they were just in a depute between which house was better "Hufflepuff" or "Ravenclaw" When Hermione's wrist watch went off telling her that it was time to go home and she decided that being late was not an option with her parents so she said her goodbyes and flu herself back to her living room to see her parents sitting there with a look of worry on them.

"Mom, dad what's wrong?"Questioned Hermione sitting down beside them.

" Nothing dear it's just that we worry about you when you are over there you know that." Her parents replied.

Without any further questions Hermione headed up stair to her room to get ready for bed. She put on her pink silk pajamas and brushed her teeth. She was laying in bed unable to sleep thinking about why her parents were so worried al of a sudden. She knew that they worried when she went over there but never like this and this kept Hermione up late into the night before slept swept over here and she felt herself finally falling asleep.

Hermione had the most wonderful dream it was peaceful ,calm and beautiful. She had dreamed she was in a meadow surrounded by thousands of fresh lily's and tulips. Her favourite. She was just lying there peacefully with the warm summers heat streaming over her face and everything was perfect. But then all of a sudden the clouds blew over and it was the darkest cloud she had ever seen and with the most terrifying rumble of thunder the lightning began to crash and the rain began to pour and Hermione kept running and running but no matter how fast she ran the lightning strikes kept getting closer and closer until she was hit and that is when Hermione bolted out of bed sweat streaming down her face.

Hermione looked across her room to see that it was 6:52am. Hermione thought to herself _well it's not too early I can get up and I am not going back to sleep._ With Hermione's final decision she got out of bed walked slowly and quietly to the window and pulled the curtains back to see that it was going to be a wonderful day for her 15th birthday party. What excited her the most that it was only 10 more days until her actual birthday.

For the next six hours Hermione and her parents worked very hard to get everything done and ready but knowing the granger family they got everything done just in time. They had the candles floating, the walls painted, the cake decorated, and the games sorted out. Hermione was quite pleased with what she had set up for her best friends in the world.

Just then Hermione heard the doorbell ring and she opened it to see Ron, Harry and Ginny dressed up in mildly dressy clothes. Ron and Harry were dressed in a nice pair of paints and a t-shirt and Ginny and Hermione were in cool skirts and sweet tops. The girls look like they were much more ready to party.

" Well lets get this party stared!' Called Hermione as she led her friend into the house.

"Way to go mione the place is awesome!" called Harry over the music.

" I love what you've done with the place" said Ginny sitting down beside Hermione.

" Awesome what are we going to do?" said Ron.

"Well lets play some games shall we!" said Hermione really smiling for the first time in a very long time.

Hermione lead her friend to the section where she had placed all the games and for the next hour they played a huge amount of games. The score was at :

Ginny: 3 wins 1 losses

Hermione: 1 wins 3 losses

Harry: 3 wins 1 losses

Ron: 1 Wins 3 losses

Even though her and Ron were losing Hermione's spirits were never dropped because she was playing with three people who she cared for very much and hardly ever gets to see so she would be happy and have a good time no matter what happened win or loose. Ron on the other hand was a very sore loser and on any other occasion Hermione would have snapped at him but today she wasn't in the mood only in the mood to have fun.

Next Hermione severed the cake and they all gave her there presents. Hermione got a walkie talkie system from Ginny. So that they could talk any time. They would of used the phone but it scared Mrs. Weasley to death. She got a gift certificate to anywhere. Last but not least she got a fleece sweater from Ron to keep her warm in the winter.

Hermione gave her good byes and her friend were off going home through there fire place this time after reassuring Hermione's parents that it was okay and then they were gone.

The next morning Hermione heard her parents arguing down stairs and decided to quietly sneak down the stairs to hear for once what they were talking about.

" What are we going to do Gary we only have 9 more days" Mrs. Granger said. Hermione had a look of relief thinking it was only about her birthday.

" We have to tell her it is only fair." Mr. Granger cut in and with that Hermione knew something was up and shouted out.

" Tell her what?" At that moment Hermione's parents looked at her and then at each other and Mr . Granger began.

" Hermione come here sweetheart" He called.

Hermione got off the stairs and sat down on the sofa beside her father.

"Hermione there is some thing your mother and I believe you need to know before you birthday.

Hermione when you were very little just a baby a man from the ministry of magic came and told us of the magical world and told us that we needed to take in a which and to raise her until her fifteenth birthday in which her biological parents would take her into there home and raise her as their daughter." Hermione's father stated.

" Are...are you trying to tell me that im a... a adopted?" Hermione said with disbelief.

" Well yes Hermione. There are a lot of things we should tell you so please just listen. Okay?"

" O... o... I guess" Hermione said with disbelief.

" Your parents are Magnus and Tania Malfoy. Your real name is not Hermione Granger but Hadrea Malfoy. You will be leaving us on your fifteenth birthday and going to live with your biological parents for the rest of your life. You are actually a pure blood witch and we are so proud of you and we love you very much and please don't forgets us." Mr. Granger said.

" NO I cant be a malfoy, I cant be adopted NO NO NO!" Hermione screamed and ran up to her room crying all the way.

When Hermione got to her room she flung herself on her bed wrapped herself in her covers and cried herself to sleep. For the next five day Hermione wouldn't talk to anyone or eat anything all she did was sit and think about how they could lie to her for all these years and not tell her. _How could they betray me like that and I am supposed to trust them and never forget them? Well I cant forget them when they did this to me!_ Hermione thought to herself.

Finally on the sixth day Mr. And Mrs. Granger called Harry, Ron and Ginny to see if they could talk with her. So on the seventh day Harry, Ron and Ginny arrived in there fireplace with lots of questions on there minds.

Harry was the first to question.

"Why is Hermione acting like this Mr. And Mrs. Granger?" Harry questioned.

"Well we thought she should tell you it is pretty big." Hermione's parents answered.

" You can go up to her room and see if she will open up for you guys. She put a magical spell on here door so we cant go in." Mr. Granger told the group.

So without any further questions Harry, Ron and Ginny walked up the stairs to Hermione's door and knocked and Knocked until they heard.

"Go away please" Hermione said.

"Hermione it's me Ginny" Ginny said.

"Why are you here are Ron and Harry here too." Hermione questioned.

"Because your parents are very worried about you!" Ginny said.

"Were here two Mione" Ron and Harry said.

"Well they shouldn't be worried im okay but you three can come in but not them." said Hermione.

Hermione with a flick of her wand opened the door and let her friend walking before shutting it and locking it again.

"Hermione why are you doing this" Ginny asked with a worried expression on her face.

" Well who would have known they didn't tell you they haven't been speaking much. I am like this and I have every right to be because I just found out that I am adopted!" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"WHAT? Who are you biological parents Mione?" Harry said.

" That is what I thought to but it gets worse. My parents didn't want me when I was little but on my fifteenth birthday they get custody of me again!" Hermione said.

" Do you know who your real parents are?" Ron said. Talking for the first time.

" I don't even want to say it ,it is so bad!" Hermione replied.

" Tell us Hermione we wont tell anyone I promise." Ginny said.

"Well I am so ashamed but my biological parents are Magnus and Tania Malfoy. I know im a Malfoy and that's not all my name is actually Hadrea Malfoy!" Hermione said.

"What you are a Malfoy. Your joking right" Harry said.

"No but what's even worse is that me and Malfoy are cousins!" Hermione said on break of crying.

"Wow tough adopted and related to Malfoy. But at least you can rub it in his face that you are not a mud blood but a pureblood!" Harry said trying to be convincing.

" Thank Harry just get out I don't need to remember even more bad things!" Hermione yelled.

Harry then said "Hermione we..."

" Out just get OUT!" Hermione yelled as she locked the door behind her friend and yet again.

Her last day before her birthday Hermione spent like this her parents tried to get in but Hermione wouldn't let them in because they were the last people on this planet that she wanted to see and she started to pack up before her parents would come to take her. She packed everything and then went down stairs to tell her parents that she was ready to leave and that she forgave them. Hermione made sure that she said thank you for letting her be their daughter for the past fifteen years and that she would never forget them. Get then the door rang and when she opened it was a man from the ministry of magic who only said " Ready to go?" Hermione nodded and got her things and before she knew it her home for the last fifteen years slowly faded into the distance.

**Hope you liked the first chap I liked it to please remember not to leave before you review. Thanx I love you **

**Me**


End file.
